Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey
by ShadowOrb
Summary: Talitha Summerfield is a normal sixteen-year old girl trying to get by in life. When she is suddenly transported into Doctor Who, her life get more complicated as she travels with the Doctor, but goes to different points in his life. (Rewrite of sorts of my other story "Well, What a Fine Mess I Got Myself Into This Time").
1. Journey to the Center of the TARDIS (1)

**Welcome to the new Doctor Who Story. I only own my OC.**

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick_

I close my eyes in frustration as I wait for the clock to be where I wanted it to be. Even though I defiantly didn't want to go home, I didn't want to be in school more. I sigh and put my head in my hand, staring blankly in front of me as I wait for the lecture to be over. Five long minutes pass, then the bell rings, and I am the first to leave. I grab my jacket from my locker and walk out of the school, bumping into a few people on the way out.

Once I get further out, I start to slow down, and try to enjoy the spring air. I see a park and sit down on the bench, closing my eyes and enjoying how quiet it was. I look up and see a bird in a cherry tree, the blossoms falling around it. Quickly, I get my sketch book from my bag and start to sketch the bird. Focusing on every detail, I sketch a rough outline of the bird and the tree. However, when I was almost done, there was a flash of light to my right and the bird flew away. I groan in disappointment and put my book away. I look around to see what that flash of light was.

I shrug, seeing nothing when there was another flash of light. This time though, I actually see where it was coming from. A street lamp was flashing this bright white light. Looking around, there was no one else in the park with me. I walk closer to the light. I felt this tugging, as if the light wanted me to touch it. Slowly, I reach out my hand and touch the light.

Everything went black.

I groan as I woke up, me head pounding in my skull. My vision was blurry, then slowly started to return to normal. I run a hand though my hair as I sit up and look at my surroundings. I was in a small metal hallway of some kind. Smoke was everywhere indicating that this hallway was a part of a bigger system. Of what kind, I didn't know. Slowing standing up, using the wall as support, I could hear footsteps in the distance. My minds started to race as I think of what could be coming my way. My breathing quickens as the foot steps get closer and a figure appears. I close my eyes when I hear a familiar voice come from the figure.

"Talitha!" it shouts, not helping my headache.

I open my eyes and see none other that Clara Oswald from the TV series Doctor Who looking at me with relief. She runs up to me and tackles me in a hug.

"Thank God you are here!" she said. "The TARDIS crashed, or something, and now I don't know where the Doctor is."

She pulls back to see me still staring at her in shock. "Y-You're...real?" I asked, voice wavering as I spoke.

She looks at me in confusion. "Of course I am. Did you hit your head or something?" her eyes widened. "Oh my God, were you here during the crash and got a concussion and lost your memory?!"

I slowly shake my head. "I believe I showed up," I gestured to the spot I was in, "Here after the crash. It's just that you can't be real. You're a fictional character from a show and can not be real."

"Of course I am, and you've met me be…" Slowly, her faced morphed into one of understanding and her mouth formed an 'oh' shape. "It's your first time here, isn't it." she said in shock.

I looked at her in confusion. "'First', what do you mean 'first'?"

She sighed, "I'll explain later, for now we need to find the console room, and hopefully the Doctor." I agree, on the premise that I would wake up soon enough from this dream.

We walked down the hallway together, rounding the corner Clara sees a door and goes through it. The room we entered was some kind of storage room. I look to my left and see a cradle. The Doctor's cradle. Reaching out, I lightly touch the metal mobile with my fingers. Clara walks in front of me towards a shelf and picks up a toy TARDIS and other trinkets.

As we looked around, I couldn't help but feel like someone or something was watching us. Also, this premise felt familiar. The TARDIS crashing and Clara exploring around felt like an episode of the show I had watched before. Suddenly, I feel Clara grab me, and she quickly leads me out of the room back into the hall, however, we were followed. We quickly run, pass the observatory and the swimming pool, me having to pull Clara who kept stopping to look at each room. We run into another room full of shelves. Both of us breathing heavily, I noticed Clara looking at the palm of her hand. I look up see shelves and shelves all full of book. We were in the library. It suddenly hit me what episode we were in.

"Journey to the Center of the TARDIS," I whispered. Clara suddenly walks a head and I quickly follow her, not wanting to be lost. We walk until we see a big leather-bound book on a stand. It reads, The History of the Time War. My eyes widen as I remember this is where Clara finds out the Doctor's real name. Clara opens the book and reads through a few pages. Quickly as I can, I go over and close the book.

"Did you see it?" I ask quickly.

Clara looks at me confused. "See what?"

"Did you see it?" I ask again, but louder.

She hesitates, then shakes her head. "You closed it before I could fully read anything."

I look at her suspiciously before planting a fake smile on my face. "No harm done."

I patted her cheek. Suddenly, we hear the noise of something getting in and quickly hid behind one of the many shelves. It's the same creature that was following us. Hopping from shelf to shelf, we try to escape the creature, trying to be as quiet as we can. Going behind one shelf, we ended up on the floor and a bottle fell. I winced at something hit my hair, but focused more on the fact there were loud voice coming from the bottle. Clara and I look at each other before getting up and fanning the bottle, making the voices disperse. We could hear the creature getting closer and suddenly bolt away from us, allowing us the opportunity to run back the way we came.

Clara and I wonder down more hallways. I look around, feeling uneasy. "This was a good episode to watch, but not fun to be in. Even if it is just a dream."

Clara turned back to me. "You think this is a dream?"

I shrugged. "What else could it be. Wouldn't be the first time I had a dream about this show."

Clara smirked. "Was I in any of those."

"W-What, no! It was usually just…" I trail off, knowing that I would just dig myself in a deeper hole. "S-Shut up." I told Clara, who only hummed in amusement. I look forward and my eyes widened. Clara follows my gaze and smiled in relief.

"Oh, thank you!" she says as we both enter the console room. She starts laughing and repeating 'thank you' to the TARDIS. She runs up the stairs as I look around in amazement.

I was in the TARDIS console room! I put my hand on the banister, feeling the cool metal under my finger tips. A small laugh escapes my throat. Suddenly, I remember that this is not the real console room, only a copy. That is confirmed when Clara realizes that the door is not there.

Clara goes up to the concrete where the door was. "Talitha, where's the door gone. You said this was an episode of the show, can you tell me where it went?!"

I put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. "Don't worry Clara, everything will work out. This is just a copy of the control because the TARDIS is trying to keep us safe. If I am right the Doctor should find us any minute, if we just stay here and wait." Clara soon relaxed. _Well, the Doctor and that creature that's chasing us…_ I thought. _Who is actually..." _I shake my head as Clara agreed to stay and wait for the Doctor.

"So," Clara said after a few minutes had passed. We were both sitting on the floor right by the console. "Is there any way to convince you that this is real and not a dream?"

I shrugged. "Supposedly, in dreams you can't feel pain or injuries heal faster than normal, but I don't have any injuries of felt pain that I think would rule out the dream theory."

Clara then gained an evil look on her face. "So, can I make up for what you did last time I saw you?"

Before I could question what she meant, I felt my head swing back as my left cheek burned. I looked back at Clara in shock. "You just slapped me!"

"Not the first, nor the last. Feel any pain yet."

"Yeah, of course I did! You just slapped…." I trailed off as I realize I did feel pain when Clara slapped me. A good amount too. "You a have one hell of a slap…" I said, looking the floor.

She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. "I know, you told me."

I look up and slowly start to smile back at her. We both jump as we hear a bang that was not from either of us. I look at her in excitement, knowing that was the Doctor. I walk around the console room with Clara, trying to get the Doctor's attention, hoping he knows I am here as well, now that I know this is not a dream.

"Doctor…" I whispered over and over again, hoping he could hear my voice call for him. I look back to the doorway we go in though and see the creature that was chasing us. I screamed, and that alerted Clara. We run around the console, I don't even know what we thought we would accomplish, but we sure tried it anyway. All at once we all stop, I could see Clara looking at it, as if she was analyzing it. I looked away and when I looked back, Clara was gone. My eyes widen as I was alone with the creature when I felt myself being pulled somewhere. I closed my eyes.

" It's all right. Clara, I'm so, so sorry. Sorry. Please, please forgive me, Clara." I hear the Doctor say as I open my eyes to see Clara hit the Doctor in the arm. "Ow! Okay, so we're not doing hugging. I get that now."

I look at him in shock, processing that **_the_** Eleventh Doctor is standing in front of me.

"What do you keep in here? Why have you got zombie creatures? Good guys do not have zombie creatures. Rule one basic storytelling!" Clara said, hitting him again for good measure.

"I think you got him the first time Clara…" I said, stepping up to him. "It's you…" I said in amazement.

The Doctor looked at me confused and hugged me. "Of course it's me Talitha. Now, when did you get here." Pulled back and looked at me concerned. "What happen in your last jump to make you this confused?"

I looked at him in confusion. "Jump?"

Before he could respond, one of the members that were with the Doctor interrupted. " All right, all right. Look, a deal's a deal. You got the girl back. Plus one. Now cancel the self-destruct."

I look at him, then the Doctor, "That's right, you pulled the self-destruct trick." this time I hit him in the arm. "Exactly why did you feel the need to do that?!"

"I didn't know if they would help willingly or not."

"So, your solution is to trick them?"

The second member spoke up. "Trick, what does she mean trick?"

The Doctor put his hand on his shoulder. "There is no self-destruct. Hey? Hey? Hey?" he tried to lightly punch them to show he was not serious, but they were having none of that, so he continued. "Had you going though, boys, didn't I? I just wiggled a few buttons. Yeah, the old wiggly button trick. And the face. You've got to do the face. Save her or we all die. I thought I rushed it a bit, but…"

I stepped up, crossed my arms over my chest and gave them a pointed look "As safe as we can be when someone tries to steal from the TARDIS. Also," I turned back to the Doctor. "The engine was not a total lie."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he went over to the console and saw what I meant. "Ah. That's not good. Okay, don't panic. Or maybe panic."

Clara cleared her throat. "Something you two want to share with the rest of us?"

The Doctor and I looked at each other, then towards Clara. He showed them the scanner. "It appears the engine is damaged." He explained to them, "We're in trouble, Clara. Proper trouble. It needs fixing, or we're toast." He then bounded off, down the stairs, leaving the rest of us to follow.

"So now would be a good time to use that big friendly button, right?" Clara shouted towards him.

"Yes. Sorry, I should have had one built in." the Doctor said as he used his sonic screwdriver to open a panel.

A member of the trio then spoke up. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Detour," the Doctor replied, crouching down to the now open panel. "To the center of the TARDIS."

I gulped.


	2. Journey to the Center of the TARDIS (2)

The Doctor was in the lead as we walked down a hallway. Suddenly, something crosses through the corridor.

"Shush. Something's in here." Clara said.

"Those things, they've followed us." Tricky replied.

"Doctor, Talitha, what are they? What aren't you telling me?" Clara asked us.

I held my hand up in surrender as the Doctor replied, "Trust me. Some things you don't want to know."

Something suddenly moved from behind us. We all looked back in worry as Gregor said, "They're on the move again."

"Run. Move, move." the Doctor commanded, grabbing my hand and we ran. We stopped and I looked around.

"Doctor," I said, "Clara's gone."

We wandered around, looking for her when we spotted her trying to communicate with the past version of her and the Doctor.

"Clara, stop. Don't touch it. There's a rupture in time somewhere on board the ship. A small tear in the fabric of the continuum. It must have happened when the Tardis was pulled in by the salvage vessel. The Tardis is leaking." The Doctor explained.

"Leaking what?" Clara asked as the Doctor led us through the corridors of the TARDIS.

"The past. You and me. Maybe Talitha, if she was there." The Doctor told her, confusing me even more. "Everything we've done, everything we've said. Recent history. It's not real. It's a memory."

Then, we came across the single bodied glowing red eyed creature, staring at us.

"What about this?" I asked in shock, not really remembering this episode that well..

"If you're giving me the option, I'd say this one's real." the Doctor said, taking my hand once again. We bolted in the opposite direction, but the creature chased us.

"She's right on to us." The Doctor said as we ran.

"She?" Clara asked.

"Clara, don't ask me or Talitha any more." The Doctor requested.

"You're like one of those guys who can't go out with a girl unless his mother approves." Clara said, but it wasn't the Clara we were with.

"It's important to me you get along." we heard a past Doctor reply

The creature followed them, and banged started to occur.

"What's that noise?" Clara asked.

"We're right under the primary fuel cells." the Doctor explained.

"So? So, so what?"

"So, so the fuel's spilled out, right?" I chimed in, and the Doctor nodded. I was finally remembering what was happening. "The rods will cool, and…"

"And start to warp." Clara finished.

"Yeah, and maybe…"

"No, you don't say it. Don't you dare say it."

"Break" I said, just as a rod flies in front of us and into the wall. "Run?"

"You always know what to do.." the Doctor replied.

"Yeah." Clara agreed.

As we run, more and more rods fly past us and stick into the wall. I was starting to freak out, since now it is confirmed that this is not a dream and we could actually get hurt or die. Then I remembered…. Suddenly a scream echoed out. We ran to where the scream came from. We find Tricky and Gregor. Tricky had a metal rod impaled in him.

"Cut it off. Just cut my arm off." Tricky was saying.

"No." Gregor responded.

"It's the quickest way to release me. No fear, no hate, no pain. I can get a new one. Disposable parts. Just do it. It won't hurt me."

"Tricky, you just don't understand."

"I'm an android. Cut me!"

"What's the matter with you? Why won't you cut me?"

"Tell him." I said to Gregor, the Doctor by my side as we glared at Gregor.

"Tell me what?" Tricky asked

"You can't, can you. You're a coward. You won't save him, but you're scared to tell him why." the Doctor accused.

"What's he going on about?"

"Robots don't need blast suits. They don't need respirators. They don't get frightened of monsters in the dark." the Doctor explained to Tricky

"What's he talking about?"

"Two bionic eyes and a synthetic voice box. But you, my friend, are human. Flesh and blood."

"It was a joke." Gregor explained.

I glared at him. "That's not a joke, that's abuse."

"They lied to you. Changed your identity just to provide some in-flight entertainment." The Doctor told Tricky.

"I'm sorry. You're human, Tricky." Gregor said

"Cut the metal. Cut the metal! Go!" The Doctor commanded.

After Tricky was freed, the Doctor led us deeper into the TARDIS. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, calming me down. I looked at him. How did he know exactly what to do to help me?

"Where are we?" Gregor asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Power source. Right, you lot, wait here. I'll check it's safe. We can only survive for a minute or two in there." the Doctor explained.

"Er, what happens if we stay longer?" Clara asked.

"Our cells will liquefy and our skin will start to burn."

"I always feel so good after we've spoken."

"Marvellous. Keep this door shut."

"That will not be a problem." Clara said as the Doctor entered the room, squeezing my hand one more time before he left.

"Lancashire. Sass." Gregor's computer said.

"Intelligent sensor." Gregor explained.

"Ever pointed that thing at yourself, Gregor?" Tricky asked, bitterly. "What would it see? What sort of person does this to another human? Made them believe they're made of metal. Who am I?"

Gregor ripped a patch off his suit and replied, "My mouthy little kid brother."

"Why, why can't I remember?"

"It was a salvage accident. There was a big explosion. You lost your sight, voice and your memory."

"And you, you thought of a way you could have some fun with me? I just wanted a

brother beside me!"

"You were always the smart one, Tricky. He wanted you to take over. He made you captain."

"He?"

"Dad."

"I don't remember him. You did this to me just to be captain of a heap of junk."

Before Tricky could attack Gregor, I stepped in between them, stopping him. "Tricky, listen. There is a reason he couldn't cut you up. Maybe, just maybe, he has one ounce of decency left in him and you found that for him." I turned to Gregor. "And you, don't you ever forget this. You are lucky to have a sibling be with you in the first place" I told him.

The Doctor then came back to lead us through the Eye of Harmony. Orange light was all around us, blinding me in some cases and we walked.

"Okay, move, move, move." the Doctor commanded, and we did. We all ran onto the catwalk.

"The Eye of Harmony. Exploding star in the act of becoming a black hole. Time Lord engineering. You rip the star from its orbit, suspend it in a permanent state of decay. This way, quickly." the Doctor explained as we moved. Suddenly, we stopped because there was a creature at the door the Doctor opened. Turning around, there was also a creature in the way we came in, leaving us trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"There's no way out. We're trapped." Gregor said, stating the obvious.

"You're going to tell me right now. If we're going to die here, you're going to tell me what they are." Clara said to me and the Doctor.

"We can't." the Doctor replied.

"Tell me. What's the use in secrets now?"

"Secrets protect us. Secrets make us safe."

"We're not safe!"

"Sensor detects animal DNA. Human core element. Calculating data. Calculating data."

My eyes widened, the computer!

"No! Turn that off!" I heard the Doctor yell.

"Lancashire. Sass. Identifiable substance. Clara."

"That's me." Clara said, shocked.

"I'm so sorry." the Doctor said

"It's me. I burn in here." Clara said in shock

"It isn't just the past leaking out through the time rift. It's the future. Listen, I brought

you here to keep you safe, but it happened again. You died again." the Doctor explained

"What do you mean, again?"

"Hang on. As long as we can interrupt the timeline, this can't happen. Don't touch each other, otherwise the future will reassert itself."

The Doctor pulled Trick and Gregor from the door, letting the creatures in, "Gregor, Gregor, let go of the circuit."

"Just let it go." Tricky said to his brother.

"Gregor, Gregor." the Doctor said, as Tricky knocked the creature off of the catwalk and the future Clara breaks in with the other creature

"Okay. Er, er," the Doctor said, but was quickly shocked as Tricky attacked the other creature, kicking it off the catwalk, but he is left dangling.

"Tricky!" Gregor yelled.

"No, don't touch him, or time will reassert itself." the Doctor exclaimed.

Gregor pulled Tricky up onto the catwalk and they changed into the other creature. The Doctor pulled me and Clara and we got out of the room just in time, only to end up in the Engine room. We ran to the edge of a cliff.

"The engine room. The heart of the Tardis." The Doctor explained to Clara.

"We're outside." Clara stated in shock.

"Nope, still in the TARDIS." I told her.

"There's no way across."

"No, okay, you're right." the Doctor said.

"So what do we do? Time for a plan. Do either of you have a plan?" Clara asked.

"Well, no. No plan. Sorry." I replied as the Doctor shook his head, agreeing with me.

"If you don't have a plan, we're dead."

"Yes, we are. So just tell me." the Doctor said, but instead of saying it to Clara he turned to me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, there's no point now. We're about to die. Just tell me who Clara is, Talitha."

"You know who I am." Clara interjected, getting in between me and the Doctor.

"No, I don't. I look at you every single day and I don't understand a thing about you.

Why do I keep running into you?"

"Doctor, you invited me. You said!"

"Before that. I met you in the Dalek Asylum. There was a girl in a shipwreck and she died saving my life, and she was you."

"She really wasn't."

"Victorian London. There was a governess who was really a barmaid, and we fought the Great Intelligence together. She died and it was my fault, and she was you."

"You're scaring me."

"What are you, eh? Are you a trick, a trap? What is she doing here Talitha?"

"I don't even know what I'm doing here!" I yelled, on the verge of tears, causing everyone to be silent. "If I knew that I would be taken, I would have done things differently."

"Talitha…" The Doctor trailed.

I shook my head and took a step back, but forgot about the cliff and almost fell off the edge. I closed my eyes, only to feel four hands grab my arms. I opened my eyes to see both the Doctor and Clara holding onto me, before pulling me back to them. The Doctor pulled me into a hug.

"She really doesn't, does she?"

"No, but you will find out, I promise." I said, quietly.

The Doctor let me go, but held my face in his hands. "You are so young, and have so much to experience. I'm so sorry."

My face turned to one of confusion. "I would ask what you mean, but, spoilers, right?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Spoilers."

"We're not going to die here. This isn't real! It's a snarl." The Doctor explained, as he let go of me.

"What?" Clara asked.

"What does a wounded animal do? It tries to scare everyone away. We're close to the engine. The TARDIS is snarling at us, trying to frighten us off. We need to jump."

"You're insane." Clara said, as I shyly smiled at the Doctor, knowing that we had to do this.

"We'll cross a portal to the engine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't."

Clara turned to me. I just smiled, shyly. I took a few steps back, getting a running start before jumping off the cliff, screaming, "GERONIMO!"

I heard them both follow my example. We found ourselves in a white space filled with pieces of metal frozen in time as they traveled out from an explosion.

"The heart of the TARDIS. The engine, it's already exploded. It must have been the collision with the salvage ship." the Doctor explained.

"We're not dead." Clara stated.

"She wrapped her hands around the force. Froze it."

"So, so it's safe?"

"Temporary fix. Eventually this whole place will erupt. There's no way I can save her now. She's just always been there for me, and taken care of me, and now it's my turn and I don't know what to do. I think it just-"

"Doctor," I said, gaining his attention. "Clara's hand."

The Doctor took Clara's hand and saw the burn marks that said 'Big Friendly Button' on her palm.

"Oh, Clara. Oh." he said. "You are beautiful. Beautiful fragile human skin. Like parchment. Thank you." He looked at me. "And thank you. The rift in time. All the memories leaking out. I need to find the moment we crashed. I need to find the music."

We found ourselves under the console, there was a crack in it, music could be heard.

"The time rift. Recent past, possible future." the Doctor said.

"What are you going to do?" Clara asked

"Rewrite today, I hope." the Doctor responded, taking out his sonic screwdriver and etching the letters into a grenade type device. "I've thrown this through the rift before. I need to make sure this time. Going to take it in there myself. There might be a certain amount of yelling."

"It's going to hurt?" Clara asked.

"Things that end your life often do that."

'Wait! All those things you said. How we've met before, how I died." Clara turned to me, "What does it mean."

"You'll forget, Clara," I said.

"You'll still have secrets." Clara said to me, "You stopped me from opening that book. Why?"

"It's better that way." the Doctor said, he seemed to know what book we were talking about. He then forced his way into the crack. I closed my eyes as he screamed in pain. He vanished.

Everything went black.

I woke up in one of the many hallways in the TARDIS. I slowly stood up. I still remembered everything that happened. And now I think the fact that I was actually transported into the Doctor Who universe is finally getting to me, the adrenaline still coursing through my veins. I walk around, trying to find the console room.

I finally find it, seeing the Doctor alone at the console. He won't remember that this is my first time ever meeting him, will he? I took a deep breath as I entered. The Doctor heard my footsteps, it seems, as he turned around and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Talitha! Nice to see you again!"

I just stared at him, adrenaline gone. His face dropped.

"Talitha, are you ok?" he asked, stepping closer to me. I took a step back.

I put my face in my hands. "Ok, this is real you're real, and you don't remember but I do, so you don't know that I have never seen you before." I said quickly, but it seems that the Doctor was able to understand me.

"I remember most of it, not as much as you." He replied, "but I was hoping I was wrong…"

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. "I'm just so confused. How can I be here?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets. "I am still trying to work that out myself, but what matters is that you are here, and this is real. So, first of all, you have to be careful. About everything. The future, timeline, everything."

"Yeah, obviously." I sighed. "Out of all the fictional worlds I could have been taken too, it had to be this one." I turned and left.

I spent the rest of the day with the Doctor. He put off any adventure until he made sure that I was relaxed and ok. Clara agreed, saying this gives her time to relax as well. The Doctor took me on a tour of the TARDIS. He explained that I go around in his timestream, but in random orders, so I don't know where I would end up next. He showed everything in the TARDIS, even where my room was.

"Also," he said, once we were in the wardrobe, "Keep this with you at all times," he handed me a navy blue messenger bag. "It helps you out a lot in the future. Change of clothes, storage, and…" He pulled out a small, black leather bound book from the bag. A sketchbook to be exact. My eyes widened. "Keep this in there." he told me, handing me the book and the bag. I put the bag on and flipped through the book. It was a sketchbook alright, and all the pages were blank. I sighed in relief, glad I could at least still do what I loved.

"Thank you," I told him, putting the book away. Looking down, I saw a yellow glow coming from my arms. "Doctor?" I asked, worried.

"It's ok, it just means you're leaving and going somewhere else." He explained. The last thing I heard him say was "Be safe!" before everything went black.


End file.
